Many types of novelty flashlight devices have been developed and are considered as the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,202 issued to W. K. Wong on Jan. 27, 2004 discloses one such novelty light source that includes lighting elements and a flashing circuit to selectively provide lightly signals, with a spring switch to activate the flashing circuit. The Wong novelty device is designed to take the form of a pen, a key chain, a hair clip or a cosmetic case. U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,094 issued to M. J. Ward on Mar. 2, 2004 discloses a toy figurine flashlight where the figurine body represents a cartoon figure having a torso with a helmet and having arms and legs coupled to the torso. A tri-colored LED unit is mounted in the helmet of the Ward toy figurine flashlight for projecting light through the helmet, selectably in three different colors. A “squeeze” novelty flashlight is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,761 issued to D. Lesnick et al. on Jul. 18, 1995, where the Lesnick et al. novelty flashlight comprises a deformable body in the shape of a novelty character, wherein the manual squeezing of the body activates the LED flashlight.
At least one novelty object based upon a sparkplug has been found in the prior art, comprising a wheeled sparkplug toy vehicle, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,073, issued to V. E. Franzone on Dec. 22, 1992. The Franzone novelty item includes a used electronic sparkplug for a body, a pair of front wheels attached to the contact terminal end of the sparkplug and a pair of rear wheels attached to the shank end of the sparkplug.